


Payback

by steelfeet



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Humor, Niesha is tired of these dang side quests, Niesha's POV, Zachariah is an idiot but we still love him, it's the zoology quest, pre-Andrew/Zachariah, sorry everyone Andrew's not physically in this, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelfeet/pseuds/steelfeet
Summary: Niesha, Phobos and Zachariah have a little chat while out hunting the black mole for the zoologist. Niesha is not having a good time, until she is. Zachariah is an adorable human disaster. Phobos just wants everyone to be happy.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't even know what this is. It's silly and it just kind of happened. I blame the Technomancer Discord for this. It's their fault, somehow. Also, I have a weakness for banter and friendship. And the companions deserve more fanfiction time!

Niesha knew the nooks and crannies of Valles Marineris as only the spies and smugglers of Noctis did. The fastest paths to Ophir and Shadowlair, the _safest_ paths to Ophir and Shadowlair, the best spots for dead drops, alcoves that sheltered travelers from sandstorms, and, if she was in a sentimental sort of mood, the bluffs that granted the best views of the stars over the red planet. 

And, as with everyone who knew these canyons, she knew there were some creatures that were Not To Be Messed With.

Unfortunately, she had befriended a ridiculously obliging technomancer who wanted to find said creatures. And _fight them_. For _science_.

"Zachariah."

"I know."

"That mole is sweating poison."

" _I know._ "

"Literally, poison is coming out of its skin right now--"

"I KNOW, NIESHA. Just help me kill it already!"

Niesha rolled at the last minute as the creature charged, taking a swipe at her with claws that were _dripping_ with venom. She raised her gun and took a few shots, catching the black mole in the shoulder. As she reloaded, Zachariah bashed his electrified shield into the creature's face. It screamed and charged, but the technomancer held his ground. 

This would probably have been a good time for Phobos to slam his mace over the creature's head, and Niesha was really thinking he should get on that when she heard him yell, "We've got company!" 

She turned to see more moles coming. At least they weren't dripping bright green fluid out of their skin. So. There was _that_. 

She armed a few traps, waiting until the crowd of mutant moles were almost on top of her to dart out of range. After the sand had cleared, most of the small moles were dead, and she was able to pick off the rest with her pistol while Phobos and Zachariah worked on killing the big one. 

When she faced back to her companions, Zachariah's face was lit up by the lightning flickering at his fingertips, and he hit the creature with an electric arc. The black mole convulsed for a few moments, then collapsed, catching Zachariah by the arm with a poisonous claw as it did so. 

"Fuck, that stings!" He dropped his mace to the canyon floor, clutching his arm just below the green-tinged gash there. 

"At least it is dead," Phobos panted, lowering his mace. "Zachariah, we should get you back to the city before the poison gets into your bloodstream."

"We're not leaving without the poison glands," the technomancer said through gritted teeth, looking away from his arm and at the dead mole.

"Zach, Phobos is right. The glands aren't worth getting killed over," Niesha said, edging closer to him. 

Zachariah rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not going to die, I'm just going to bleed a little and then maybe throw up in a little bit."

"Zach, seriously, how have you survived Mars this long? You're going to stay here with a poisoned wound to help some zoologist with his experiments?"

"Yes," he deadpanned, staring her down. Phobos looked between them, then sighed, kneeling down by the mole's corpse and carefully looking for the poison glands. 

Meanwhile, Niesha grabbed Zachariah's arm and took a look at the gash, furrowing her brows. They had traveled light for this trip, so none of the three had much in the way of first aid supplies. And a simple health injection would do more harm than good until the wound was cleaned; sealing the poison into Zachariah's arm certainly wasn't going to do him any favors. 

She sighed. "Andrew is going to kill me for letting you get hurt."

"I--what? Why would Andrew--? Wait, what do you mean _let me get hurt_? I can take care of myself."

Instead of answering, Niesha raised a brow and looked from him to the wound to the mole, then back at him. Zachariah wilted under her gaze.

"OK, fine, I _occasionally_ don't take the best care of myself. But I don't really see what this has to do with Andrew."

"Really? You don't?" Niesha asked, amused. "You spend plenty of time _seeing_ him whenever he's within a mile of you."

"I--that's not--I don't know what you're talking about." Zachariah tried crossing his arms, only to remember the whole bit about the open, poisoned wound in his right forearm. He hissed in pain, and Niesha rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, you do. He likes you too, just so you know."

"What? He does?"

Niesha smirked. "So you admit you like him?" 

Zachariah huffed, olive skin darkening. "This is what I get for being friends with a spy."

"Honey, it doesn't take a spy to figure out you want to climb that boy like a tree," Niesha replied, ignoring Zachariah's embarrassed sputtering. "Phobos, you done yet?"

"I only need something to protect my hands from the poison," he replied from over his shoulder. "Unless one of you would like to handle it, since you both have gloves. I can show you where to make the incisions."

"I'll do it," Zachariah blurted out, obviously trying to escape from the conversation about Andrew. "I, um, I was the one who made you guys come out here to get the poison glands anyway."

The next few minutes were quiet. Niesha took the time to check her ammo supply for the trip back and check the sky. The sun would be up in a few hours. They needed to get moving.

Luckily, Zachariah made quick work of the dissection, and he put the puffy, poisonous gland tissue into a heavy sack they'd brought from Noctis. They started back, following Niesha as she used her encyclopedic knowledge of the canyon to get home as quickly as possible. 

When they were in view of the gates, Phobos spoke up. 

"You know, Zachariah, I think you and Andrew are well matched. You will be a good couple."

"Phobos, by the Shadow, _shut up_." 

Niesha bit her lip to keep from laughing. Zachariah might have made her go out on these silly missions, but at least she could pay him back with teasing. 

And he and Andrew really _would_ make a cute couple.


End file.
